board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(3)Chrom vs (16)The Boss vs (25)Heavy 2013
Results Round One Monday, July 15th, 2013 Ulti's Analysis This was another of the many matches in round 1 where only the picture was relevant, because anyone who has played Metal Gear Solid 3 will find that picture hilarious. The Boss is many things, but a TJF sex symbol is dead last on her list of character traits. As for the match itself, it was nothing worth writing home about despite how close the numbers look. The Boss was never going to miss out on first place, and Chrom was never threatened for second. Fire Emblem is in a weird place on this site, because while it feels like everyone on here is obsessed with it (myself included!), it doesn't often do that well in contests. Whenever it wins, it usually feels like more of something else doing badly instead of Fire Emblem's own strength. Tharja being the only one in the 3DS Fire Emblem brigade to do anything this contest, which required an outside rally no less, is telling. But a win is a win is a win, and I suppose second place in this contest counts as a win. Not that beating Heavy is some huge accomplishment. Here's the entire list of everyone ever in a poll with Heavy: Kratos Jill Valentine Revolver Ocelot Roxas The Boss Chrom Yep. Heavy has finished dead last in every contest poll he's ever been in, too. Zen's (Late) Analysis look at all these anime boys, they are all like... the same thing. why did you do this Sakurai. ps thank you for k rool <3 I played one Fire Emblem ever and it was the first one for the GBA specifically cuz I thought Marth and Roy were dope in Melee. I think that might have been the gateway drug for a lot of people. But unlike most people, I ended up really not liking Fire Emblem. I don't like anything with an overhead grid. FFT, Disgaea... Just not my thing. I don't like to think when I play games. Give me big dumb Gears of Halo any day. I get why people like it, though, past the weird breeding mechanic I mentioned earlier. They're cool games. Chrom is actually pretty dope, and now he's in Smash. This match would probably be different today. Worth mentioning is The Boss having her boobies out. Who made that pic? Why did you do it? Why? Why would the Boss need TJF? I believe this match was debated a little bit because the Boss wasn't seen as a particularly strong character and hadn't been the focus in an MGS game in a while. Regardless, Snake was a powerhouse in this contest, and his friends benefitted. The votals here were somehow a little better than some of the fodder matches, but they were still low enough that the Boss looked good. I wonder why Team Fortress fans never rallied their boy Heavy at all, that community is pretty crazy for those characters. I think someone tried getting Saxton Hale into a contest once but he hadn't appeared in the games first. Team Fortress is rad. The characters might not do well but it makes me smile whenever they pop up. I don't know if we're going to get one this contest, though. F Will the Boss keep her strength in 2018? Probably not, MGS has died since this contest happened, and I'll talk about the effects of that when I get to a Snake or Big Boss match. Category:2013 Contest Matches